


Stealing Hearts, Left and Right

by kdprovance



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdprovance/pseuds/kdprovance
Summary: Quinn Collins is the best at what she does. When she hears of Damien Moreau's demise, she knows she needs to meet the team that took him down. Who would have thought that would lead her to a lost love?UPDATED/EDITED: 10/21/2020
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker, Eliot Spencer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Quinn Collins worked alone. At the age of 18, she left home and began living a life of international crime and mystery. She taught herself what she needed to know as she went, and she had become one of the best thieves in the world. She'd pulled off some of the best jobs in the business, and she was known for her ability to do it all. While not perfect in any sense of the word, she could do things that most thieves couldn't.

Over the course of her life as a thief, she'd had the chance to work with and observe some of the best people around, and she'd picked up things here and there, and while not hers, she took them and made them her own. She was a thief; what did they expect her to do? One person she never forgot was Eliot Spencer. They had met when both of them were working for Damien Moreau, and they'd had a very weird relationship. Probably because Moreau was using both of them for something, but neither of them knew what the other was hiding. When Moreau wasn't hanging over their heads, Eliot taught Quinn better fighting techniques, and Quinn may have taught Eliot a grift or two, and maybe how to hack a few things. She didn't want to leave him helpless if he ever got out from under Damien.

About ten years after she left Moreau, Quinn heard through the grapevine that he had been ruined. Her jaw fell open in shock, and she knew that whoever had taken him down must have been special. As she hacked and did some deep research, she kept coming back to Leverage Consulting and Associates. She was intrigued, and so she looked at where they were located, and luck seemed to be on her side. She happened to be pulling a job in Portland, and she knew exactly where their offices were.

\--

**Quinn POV**

When I walked into The Bridgeport Brewpub, I was hit with the strong smell of burgers and a distinct smell of brewing beer. While not one of my favorite scents in the world, I knew it was to be expected in a brewpub. I settled in at the bar and asked for a whiskey, neat. The bartender gave me a look and I raised an eyebrow. He handed me the drink, and I got up and wandered around the bar for a little, picking up snippets of conversation here and there. I stopped in the back corner and watched. I noticed two people sitting in a booth with a young woman, and I couldn't help but recognize Eliot. He looked a little older than the last time I had seen him, but he was just as handsome, and still just as mysterious. Next to him was a blonde woman, who looked like she was two shakes off from sane. I kept watching, and I strained to hear what they were talking to the young woman about. I picked up on snippets, and I gathered that the woman was coming to them for help. Something to do with the organization she worked for trying to silence her over something. I frowned, trying to think about why Eliot Spencer of all people would be talking to a woman about a company that was trying to kill her. He was a retrieval specialist. The best he could do was get her boss before her boss got her. All three of them got up from the table, they shook hands, and Eliot and this other woman turned toward the back of the bar.

I slunk behind them, practicing my best silent following, and I heard the two talking about the best way to help this woman. While there were only two of them, it seemed like they were having more than a two-person conversation. Right, earbuds. Most crews used them, and most crews relied on them, but I'd never seen a crew use them all the time. As I followed, I heard Eliot say that he would meet them in the apartment in a minute. The woman headed away, and before I knew it, I was face to face with Eliot Spencer. "Long time no see, Collins," he growled.

I grinned and replied, "Indeed, Spencer. Now, what is a retrieval specialist doing trying to help people?"

"It's what we do," he replied, sincere.

"Who's we?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Leverage Consulting and Associates. We pick up where the law leaves off."

Huh. That was new. "So who else?" I asked.

"Why don't you come up and I'll introduce you," Eliot sighed.

I nodded and I followed him to another spot, that wasn't open to the public. We walked through the doors, and two pairs of eyes were on us. Eliot grimaced, and said, "Guys, meet Quinn Collins."

They all looked past Eliot and when they saw me, the small blonde and the tall, good looking African-American smiled. I smiled back and said, "Long time no see Parker, Hardison."


	2. Chapter 2

All three of them stared back at me in shock, and I said, "What? When you're in the business as long as I've been, you meet people. Hm, you've made quite the name for yourself, you three. I had to come and meet the team that took down Damien Moreau."

All of them blanched, and Eliot looked at me and said, "How'd you know about that?"

"You might not be in the game anymore, Spencer, but I am. I have my ear to the ground. Clever grift you pulled off with the election," I complimented.

Again, the three of them stared back at me with mixed looks. Eliot then said, "Not our idea, but thanks."

Parker asked, "So how do you know Eliot?"

"We met when we both worked for Moreau. That's why I got news of your takedown. Once I got out, I was determined not to let him have me ever again. So, I kept my ear to the ground on all news related to Moreau. If I'd have known you were going after him, I would have shown up in San Lorenzo to help out, but no one had any word on who took him out other than Leverage. So, I dug a little. Hardison, I'm impressed, man. You might have to teach me a thing or two again."

Hardison was looking at me and he asked, "So what exactly do you do?"

I grinned at him and I said, "A little of everything. If I can't grift it, I steal it, and if that doesn't work, I hack it. Sometimes though, the only way to make it work is to hit it. I dabble in everything. It's what's kept me alive."

They all looked back at me and Parker said, "You know, we could use a Jack of all Trades like you, Ms. Collins."

I grinned and said, "I don't know, Parker. Why don't we see how one job goes, and we can talk terms later."

She looked back at me and the room was silent but thick with tension. Her lips thinned and she said, "Fine. Consider this your audition."

I nodded respectfully, and asked, "So who was that girl you were meeting with?"

"Our client, Debbie. She works for a local pawn shop, and she noticed some hinky things with their financials. She tried to take it to the police, but they couldn't or wouldn't do anything to help her. When she sued them after they fired her, the case went to the bottom of the civil cases locally, and we're going to get her back what she deserves and take down the man who ruined her life," Parker explained.

"Huh. I'm down. What's the Pawn Shop?" I asked.

"Local. No real name, only used by true Portland locals, and seems to be more of a front than an actual store," Hardison explained.

"Well then," I replied, "It's a good thing I came here first. That place was my target. Rather help you ruin them then rob them for my own pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was staring at me in slight shock, so I looked to Eliot and grinned. He was just as handsome as I remembered, and I'd be lying if I said that there wasn't a large amount of attraction. When we were both working for Moreau, there was a mutual attraction between us, but I got the feeling that was more to do with the situation than any actual feelings. But, I was intrigued by the fact that the attraction remained for me, long after Moreau was removed from both of our lives. The silence broke with Eliot saying, "So, I'm going to head out. It doesn't seem like there's anything for me to do here. Quinn, you want to join me?"

I looked around and said, "I think I'll stay here. I'd like to see how y'all do what you do, and I figure Hardison might appreciate another set of hands."

Hardison smiled and said, "I would love that."

They all nodded, Eliot headed out, and we all got to work. Hardison handed over a precious laptop and I got to work hacking the Pawn Shop's system, while Hardison was working on getting a visual on our target and the shop itself. When I finally hacked the system, my eyes widened slightly, and I said, "Um Hardison, is there any reason that this Pawn Shop owner is so wealthy? He has money falling out of his ass. I mean that literally. He's bleeding money, but he's not suffering. He can't just be running a pawn shop. There's more. Anything on the cameras?"

Hardison looked back at me, and he said, "Nothing I can see yet. I'm going to see what I can find via the blueprints, and we'll see where that gets us."

I nodded and continued to dig through the financials and all of the information that floated through their system. Before I knew it I was knee-deep in information and in deep focus. As I hacked, I noticed a folder that I hadn't seen before. It was labeled "Personal" which made my eyebrows rise because why would there be a personal folder on a business system. I opened it, and it was filled with images. The first photo I opened made my heart break. The girl couldn't have been older than 13, and she was dressed only in the simplest lingerie. She was facing the camera, but she wasn't looking at the lens. Her hands were wrapped around her midsection, and she looked totally terrified. I tapped Hardison and said, "Trafficking children. Possible prostitution operation, and I get the feeling there is a drug operation here too."

He blanched, and he furiously typed at his computer. I looked around the apartment and realized everyone had left, and I felt like I was right back working for Moreau. He was known for his trafficking, and often I was the one in charge of caring for the girls, and I was also responsible for sort of pimping them out. I made the appointments for Moreau's clients, and I was the one who brought them to the appointments. I didn't go in with them, but I remained there to bring them back to the compound. My stomach turned at the thought of what these women were going through, and I asked, "Where's Eliot?"

Hardison looked back at me and said, "I never know. I can give you an earbud so you can talk?"

I nodded and asked, "Can you put us on a private channel? This is personal."

He nodded and passed over a flesh-colored piece of plastic, and I put it in my ear and heard Parker muttering to herself and Eliot's grunting. He seemed to be training. Hardison nodded at me, letting me know that I was on a private channel. "El?" I asked.

The grunting stopped, and he asked, "What's up Quinn?"

"I need to talk to you. About the job sort of."

"Sure. What's going on?" he replied.

I took a deep breath, and said, "He's running a prostitution ring, human trafficking operation, and drug operation."

I could hear Eliot still and he asked, "You good?"

I smiled and replied, "I don't know. I need to help these girls, but at the same time I don't want to remember my past."

Eliot sighed, and said, "Why don't you be on the grift, and I can be there as your muscle. Not just to protect you physically, but mentally as well."

I thought about it for a sec, and I looked to Hardison and asked, "Would she be okay with me being on the grift?"

"Quinn, she wants to get to know you. Show her how great you are, and I'm convinced she'll be fine with it," Eliot answered before Hardison could say anything.

I sighed and said, "Okay. Do you mind coming back?"

I could feel the smile, even though I couldn't see it, and he replied, "Sure. Give me 15."

I acknowledged, and I then told Hardison that he could put us back on the normal channel. As I listened to the chatter, I tried to calm my mind. This job might have gotten more complicated, and I didn't trust most of the team, but I was going to protect those girls and women if it was the last thing I did. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Eliot returned to the apartment, Parker trickled in with him, and Hardison explained what I found, while I headed out to grab a few things, including a new outfit. I was still on comms, so I could hear the conversation loud and clear. El explained a few things to them, including why I was the best person to be on the job. I added things now and then, but mostly kept silent, so I could focus on getting what I needed. I grabbed the dress I was going to wear, along with a long coat, and several concealed weapons. When working for Moreau, I always had a few on me, and no matter what, that wouldn't change. My fists were good, but I was better with a few other things. After collecting everything in my bag, I made a last-minute decision to grab a few of my trackers. Hardison was an amazing hacker, so I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem if he needed to hack them.

When I returned to the bar, I grabbed some beers before I headed back up, as a peace offering. I knew they weren't happy with the fact that I was playing grifter on this one, but I think they all knew, based on what Eliot told them, that I was the best person for the job.

\--

The following morning, Eliot and I were headed to the Pawn Shop in order to speak with the owner and see if he was looking for a new employee or two. El and I both had trackers on our person, and we were going to get one onto the owner in order to make sure we had a record of his movements. When we walked in, I was assaulted with the smell of cigarette smoke and body odor. My nose wrinkled, and I had to actively try not to puke from the smell. The place was dimly lit and looked like it had honestly seen better days.

We walked up to the counter, and Eliot stood behind me. I asked the person working if the manager was in. He told me he was, but he wasn't seeing anyone for meetings. I smiled and opened my jacket, revealing a barely-there bralette and a slip of fabric that was supposed to be a skirt. His eyes darkened, and he said, "I'll see if he can see you."

I nodded, tied up my jacket, and waited. I turned to Eliot and whispered, "Pass me the dress I gave you?

He nodded and handed over the still skimpy, but better, dress and helped me into it quickly. I threw my jacket back on as the man from the desk came back. He said, "Mr. Stein will see you. Come with me."

We followed him back into an office, which looked nothing like the pawnshop. The office was brightly lit and it seemed like it belonged in the 21st century, whereas the pawnshop looked like it was stuck in the '80s. El and I sat down and the chair in front of the desk turned around and we were addressed, "Alan Stein. Now, which one of you is the one who was wearing almost nothing and flashed my associate here."

"That would be neither of us, Mr. Stein. Now, if your associate will leave, we can talk business," I replied.

He turned and nodded, leaving the three of us in the room. I felt better with Eliot's presence, and I knew this would be fine. I stood up, took off my jacket, and sat back down, watching as Stein's eyes roved over my body. It made my skin crawl, but I kept my face neutral. After he looked, he looked back up at my face, and said, "So, Ms..."

"Renshaw."

"Renshaw. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well, a friend of a friend told me you were looking for someone to manage some of your investments for you," I replied.

"Did they now? What makes you think I would hire you?" he asked.

I stood up and slunk over to him, and leaned over him, breasts on full display, and saw him swallow heavily. I smiled and said, "Because you already know I'm the best person for the job, and you don't even know what and who I've done in my career."

"Who?"

"Who do you think I am, Mr. Stein? I don't just work for anyone. And I've done a lot of people in my day."

"Well, then. You seem to think you're so good. Why do you have this walking mountain with you?" he asked, still staring at my admittedly, even to me, appetizing looking rack.

"Because I know, Mr. Stein, that with my job comes the chance of injuries. He protects me, and he'll protect your investments."

"They don't need that," he replied.

I clenched my jaw in anger, but kept my face neutral, trying to reign in the rage at the thought that this man wasn't protecting these girls and women, but he was selling them. I replied, "Mr. Stein when I get hired, I protect my boss's investments, even if they themselves won't. Now, you can hire me, and make more money than you already do, or I can walk away, and you'll eventually lose your investments. Which one would you prefer?"

"I'd prefer to make money. But, I have one condition," he explained.

My heart stuttered in my chest for a second and I answered, "And what would that be?"

"You get to service my clients as well," he answered with a leer at my chest.

I stood up stock straight and asked, "Who do you think I am, Mr. Stein? Do you think I have no self-respect? I will not be your plaything or anyone else's. I may pimp these girls out, but I also protect them and treat them well. My associate and I will bring you business, but we will not be bullied. Now, we can work together, or I can find another person looking for protection of their investments."

I walked around behind his chair, whose back was low enough that his head wasn't protected, and stood so his head was pillowed right on my chest. I whispered in his ear, "Maybe when I get to see how your operation runs I'll put a little something out, hmm? Or maybe you can get a little peep show from some of your investments and me?"

He looked at me and he seemed to be eyeing me up. I glanced at Eliot, and he was burning with rage. I could see it in his eyes, so I upped the ante a little more. I pulled out a card from my bra and said, "Why don't you think it over, Mr. Stein? We'll get out of your hair. You decide whether you want to actually make money off of your girls, or continue to be at risk of losing them."

I stood up and went to grab my jacket. Eliot stood up and I linked my arm with his, walking out of the office, and adding a little more sway in my hips. I could feel his eyes on me, and I felt like I was dirty again. When we finally reached the outside of the pawnshop, I took a breath, and Eliot asked, "You sure you're alright with this?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I might be making it look like I'm going to bring those girls, but I will be bringing them to a safe location and giving his clients a reason to be afraid. That's where you and the team come in," I explained.

Over comms, Parker asked, "Wait, you have a plan?"

"You think I'd go in without one? I'm not an amateur, Parker. Now, Eliot and I are going to wait for Mr. Stein to call back, and he will call back. When we get hired, he'll want me to start immediately. He knows I'm the best he can get. He'll show El and me the place where he keeps the trafficked women and girls, and he will give me access to his client list. His clients will then begin to call me, wanting to see their girls. I will get those girls and tell them they have a client. We will drive to some discrete location where Hardison and Parker will be waiting with supplies, including food, water, and clothes, along with the police. Hardison will then go to the home of the client and do a little old fashioned grifting. He'll pose as FBI or police, and force the clients to fold on Mr. Stein. When he asks me why he's not making money initially, I'll explain I'm sifting through the candidates. Then, slowly, Hardison will make it look like he's getting richer and richer and richer until he thinks he has more money than he knows what to do with. He'll get a call from one of us, explaining that she has a shipment of girls ready to be brought in, and we'll get him right in the act. Plus, all of the money he actually has will be siphoned off to us, and will be given to the women and girls he's abused. His whole organization won't last, and we'll get everything he has."

"Damn, girl. That's a long con," Hardison said.

"You should know by now, Alec. I plan for the long con."


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks after starting this job with Eliot and everything was working out surprisingly well. Stein had called us back soon after we left the pawnshop and we had been working through his client list fairly quickly. Eliot and I had become even closer than we had been because seeing the position some of these girls were in put a rock in both of our chests. I did my best to treat them well, but if there were other people around, I had to act like a bit of an asshole, which broke my heart. I felt miles better having Eliot with me because I knew that even if I slipped up, Eliot would have my back.

Currently, Eliot and I were at the compound with Stein and a few of his clients. They had wanted a private show and as an employee, I was obliged to give them one, as much as I did not want to. Eliot had been sticking close to me, which helped, but even with him there my whole body felt like I was about to jump off a cliff. Stein and his clients had all congregated in one of the many rooms of the compound while I prepped the girls for the show. There was a ton of security in the room which not only made me more uncomfortable but made the girls wary and uncertain. As soon as Eliot and I arrived to prep the girls, we asked for the room to be emptied of all other people, other than myself, Eliot, and the girls. The security people were reluctant, but they did as asked. I pulled out my phone to loop the cameras so we would have total privacy and then I turned to the girls and said, "I am so sorry I'm making you do this. I'm here to help. We both are."

Eliot translated for me because as many skills as I had gathered, language was not one of them. He spoke to the girls in soothing tones and they all relaxed. I continued, "I'm going to need to prep you all for this meeting, but I promise, when it's over, we'll be getting you out, okay?"

Eliot translated and they all nodded, making me feel much better about the whole situation. "Parker, you ready?" I asked.

I got an affirmative from her, so I asked Eliot to leave the room so I could prep the girls. I had them dress in skimpy, but still conservative outfits, so they felt safe but looked as they needed to for the clients and Stein. As soon as they were ready, I led them out, me in front and Eliot behind. When we reached the room they were all in, I told them all to wait here and I headed in to meet the clients and Stein. When I walked in, I looked around the room, clocking Parker in the corner. I headed toward Stein, who was meeting with someone and stood, waiting for him to be done. When he did finish, he turned and saw me, which led to me getting introduced to them. I smiled and shook hands, before whispering in Stein's ear, "They're ready. And there might be something in it for you later if you don't make an ass out of yourself."

I pulled away and his eyes were hungrily looking at me. I smirked and sauntered out of the room to get the girls and Eliot. When I finally made it out, I looked over all the girls to see Eliot with a murderous look on his face. I heard Stein call, "We're ready," so I opened the door and the girls filed in. Eliot was the last in, and I linked arms with him and we both headed to the back of the room. As the creepy men, Parker, and Stein looked at all the girls, my stomach was in knots, hoping all of them would get chosen so I could keep my promises. I knew that if not all of them were picked I could easily have Parker help me out, but I wanted to keep everything as real as possible. I wanted his clients, and him by default, to think they were getting something amazing out of this, and not just a trip to jail or prison. Once the girls had all been looked over, Stein sent them out of the room, so Eliot and I followed. When we reached the room they were staying in, I explained and Eliot translated, "Stein is going to get requests from these clients. When he gets them, he will send them to me. Once I have them, when they schedule an appointment to see you, I will not be bringing you to them. I'm going to be bringing you to another location where you will be safe. Did you see the blonde woman in the room?"

They nodded, and I continued, "She's with us. When I bring you to a safe location, she's going to be the one helping you, okay? Everything will work out."


	6. Chapter 6

After the meeting, when the girls were settled back in, I got a text from Stein on the phone I was using for this job: _I'm ready for you. Meet me here._

Attached was the location of a hotel nearby, which not only made me suspicious but also a little nervous. I replied: _**Give me an hour. In order to give you a proper show, I need the time.**_

His reply was not happy, but accepting because he knew he was getting something good out of this deal. Eliot and I were already in the car, when I asked, "Can we stop by my place, please? I need a few supplies."

Eliot turned to look at me with one eyeball and a raised eyebrow. He asked, "May I ask what you have in mind?"

Hardison piped in with, "He's not the only one who wants to know."

I smiled and replied to everyone, "Just reminding him that he's not the one in charge anymore."

There was quiet over the earbuds, then Hardison replied, "I don't know if that makes me feel any better."

"It shouldn't. I'm not going to torture him, but he will have some bruises that will be hard to explain to his wife."

Again, there was silence and then Hardison added, "I'm going to assume you want a private channel for this?"

"That would be nice. Eliot is going to be right outside the door, so if anything happens, I'm good. Plus, I'm going to bring some of my audio bugs, so we can get the good stuff. If you really need to listen, you can, I'd just rather you didn't."

He replied in the affirmative and by then we were at my apartment. El and I headed in and while he had a drink, I headed into my spare room, which was actually my supply room. It held many things, including rigging and a few other odds and ends. I grabbed a few long lengths of rope, an outfit that was more fitting for what was about to happen, and a few other toys to help the process. I put it all into a duffel bag, along with a few knives and several of my audio bugs. Once I had everything, I headed back into the living room to find El on my couch nursing a beer with a pensive look on his face. "El?"

He looked up and his pensive face only got worse. He continued to look at me and then asked, "Why?"

"Why what?"

He pressed, "Why are you doing this? You didn't need to offer yourself to him."

I smiled and replied, "El, you should know me by now. I'm happy to use men. Not only do I get something out of it, but it reminds them they're not in charge. Stein thinks I'm just another employee. I'd like to remind him that I am so much more. Plus, it gives me an excuse to get some audio bugs in his room for now. Why are you so upset?"

He continued to look at me, before he was suddenly up, beer bottle forgotten on the table and he was standing in front of me. He stared into my eyes and then his lips were on mine. They were just as I remembered them, and I melted into his kiss. We were in our own little world for a few moments and then he pulled back and said, "That's why."

"Well, that's not what I expected, but it's something I can live with. El, you know I did this for Moreau. Why is it a problem now?"

"Because it was always a problem, but I never had the balls to say anything about it. Now, I guess I do. I know why, but I don't like it," he nearly seethed.

I smiled and said, "El, it's all going to be fine. I'm not going to let him do anything to me, okay? Will it make you feel better if I have Hardison pipe audio to you?"

His shoulders seemed to relax minutely, and he replied, "A little."

"Then that's what we'll do. But we need to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting a warning here, and I will put one at the beginning of the next four chapters: there is going to be some explicit smut coming up and I want to let you know. In addition, there are going to be BDSM themes discussed and if anyone has a problem, skip to CH 10 or CH 11. While 10 doesn't have anything explicit there are things there that might be triggering.
> 
> Also, if anyone has any issues with my depictions of BDSM and that community, please let me know in the comments and I will make changes. (I am not well versed in that community, so my writing is based on what little I do know. I appreciate any and all help.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This chapter isn't explicit, but the next few chapters will be. Also, BDSM themes are being discussed. Please skip to CH 10 or 11 if that is triggering for you.

When we pulled up at the hotel, I passed my car to the valet, and El and I got out and headed to the lobby. Before we looked for Stein, I addressed everyone over comms, "Okay, here's the deal. I'm going into that room. El is going to have audio piped directly to him from my earbud. Parker and Hardison, you're going to have to deal with not having comms for a while. Not only because I don't want you to hear what happens in there, but because I need to know that I'm the only one who knows what went down, other than El. Because he'll be there, he'll have a reasonable reason for knowing what happened, but neither of you can. I know you don't like it, but that's the way it has to be."

I expected arguments, but I got none, and then said, "Excellent. Hardison, I'll let you know when you need to send audio to El, okay? And when you need to shut everyone down."

He gave me an affirmative, so El and I headed up to the front desk and I asked, "I have a meeting with Alan Stein? He told me that you would have a key for me."

The woman looked up at me and handed over a room key, saying, "He's in one of our Penthouse Suites. Please let us know if there's anything we can do for you." She added some directions to the specific suite and sent us on our way.

I nodded and El and I headed for the elevators. We stood in silence as the car rose up, me trying to get my head in the game, and presumably, El doing the same. When the elevator dinged, we exited and followed the directions to the door. I slid in the key and the door opened. Stein was sitting on the couch with a glass of something and when he saw me, his face turned into a shark-like grin. I smiled back and said, "Mr. Stein, thank you for waiting. I just need to get a few things set up and we can begin. Now, I'm going to leave my friend right here, okay?"

He looked over my shoulder to see El and his face fell a little. He asked, "Does he have to be here?"

I smiled and said, "He can go, but where he goes, I go. If I stay, so does he. Plus, I know you wouldn't want to ruin this one time offer."

He stared back at me and then slowly nodded. I smiled and said, "Good. Now, I'll just be a few minutes, okay?"

He nodded again, and I hefted the bag I brought and headed to the bedroom. I grinned at the sturdy four-poster bed, which suited my purposes perfectly. I set down the bag and began pulling everything out. I put the outfit I had decided on in the ensuite bathroom and sorted through a few things before I set up the bugs. I whispered, "Hardison, bugs are in." I continued to set up the room, turning down the bed, putting a few of my extras into the bedside table, and tying four ropes to the corners of the bed frame. I kept them hidden, making sure that Stein couldn't see them so he wouldn't have any idea what was going to happen. I headed into the bathroom to change. I threw on my dress over the outfit and then headed back out of the room, where Stein and El were waiting.

I looked at Stein and said, "Go lay down on the bed. I'll be right with you. Don't touch anything."

He nodded and did as I asked. I walked over to El and whispered in his non-comm ear, "I promise, when I'm done with him, you can have me. Everything is going to be fine, okay?"

I pulled away from his ear and his face was a little flushed. I smiled and kissed his cheek before I turned around and headed back into the bedroom, which was sure to be a fun time for me and a bit of an eye-opener to Stein.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This chapter isn't super explicit, but the next chapter will be. Also, BDSM themes are being discussed. Please skip to CH 10 or 11 if that is triggering for you.

When I entered the room, I shut the door and locked it. I had already closed the curtains around the whole room, so it was fairly dark. There was enough light that I could see Stein sitting on the bed. I smiled and went to the nightstand, where I had a few pillar candles set up. I struck a match and lit all of them, giving the room a soft glow. I smiled at Stein and said, "This might be your lucky day, Mr. Stein. I don't normally do this for my bosses, so consider yourself lucky. I'm glad that you didn't misbehave at the meeting. If you did, I might not have been so kind. Now, I think I promised you a show, no?"

He grinned and nodded. I could see that he was practically salivating over the idea of me, which not only made him easier but more fun to mess with. I sauntered to the foot of the bed and turned to face him. He was still eyeing me up, so I upped the ante. I turned on some horrible synth music, which not only made it harder for him to hear me but made me feel a little safer. I whispered, "Hardison, give me private to El."

Suddenly the chatter in my ear quieted to just the sound of breathing, "El?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hear me?" I asked.

"I got you, loud and clear, Collins, even over that awful music," he replied, voice steady.

"Good. I'm going to get going here."

I had been looking at Stein the whole time, allowing the music and my gaze to get him started. I stepped out of my shoes and then began to dance for him. It made me want to throw up in my mouth a little, but I knew it was all a means to an end. I kept an eye on him while I wiggled and gyrated to the music. He seemed to be already supporting an erection, which made me smile, thinking, I still got it. I then began removing my dress. It was a one-piece, tight, black item, so it came off pretty easily, revealing the lacy, black, and highly see-through lingerie I had chosen. I could see his pupils dilate with desire, and I knew I was on to something. I smiled at him and continued to dance, making sure my ass was on display. I had chosen a black underwire bra, which had lace cups. They were sheer, which is exactly what I wanted. I chose a black lace garter belt, a pair of black lace thigh highs, and a black see-through lace thong. Even for me, I looked amazing.

As I wiggled my ass for him, I shimmied out of my bra straps, leaving them hanging under my arms. I turned around and began to pull the lace cups down, revealing my pastie covered nipple. I could see him drooling over me, and the tent in his pants had not only grown in size, but I could see the wet patch that was slowly growing. I repeated the process with the other cup of my bra, and then unhooked the back and pulled it off. I sauntered over to the bed, and whispered in his ear, "Clothes off. All of them."

I stepped back and he scrambled to pull off his clothes. I chuckled in my head at his stupidity and while he was undressing, I turned off the music. I didn't need it anymore. Once he was undressed, he was sitting on the bed with his legs out in front of him. His erection was impressively red, and leaking precum. I commanded, "Lay back."

He slammed onto his back, and I climbed up onto the bed, pulling the rope in the upper left-hand corner with me. "Now, Mr. Stein, do you trust me?"

He looked me in the face, and said, "Sure."

"Alright then. I need your arm."

He provided me with his left arm and I wrapped and tied it off with the rope. It didn't seem to phase him, so I moved on to his left leg. I pulled it out straight and tied it tightly to the lower-left corner of the bed. I gave him a little give, but not a lot. I did the same to his right leg and arm, so he was trussed up like a nice Christmas ham. I was grinning sultrily the whole time and he was looking at me with lust blown eyes. Well, he was looking at my tits, actually. They were free of the bra, so they bounced as I walked. He didn't notice that I had gotten him into a position that was hard to get out of but also was very uncomfortable after a long time. I was planning to draw this out after all.

Once he was tied up, I asked again, "Do you really trust me?"

He looked at me again, and said, "Yes. Now can we get on with this?"

"Did I give you the impression you were in charge?" I asked, letting ice leak into my tone.

He stared, and then said, "I'm the boss. You work for me."

"Sure, but when you walked through this door, I became the one in charge. In reality, it doesn't matter if you trust me. You wanted the full experience with me, no?"

He nodded and I continued, "Then you will do as I ask without question. Do I make myself clear?"

He again nodded. Now it was time for the real fun to begin. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER!!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY EXPLICIT SMUT AND BDSM THEMES. IF IT IS TRIGGERING, SKIP IT. NOT IMPORTANT FOR THE PLOT OF THE STORY. SERIOUSLY. I DON'T WANT TO TRIGGER ANYONE SO YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER WITH MY BLESSING.

I blew out the candles, sending the room back into its mostly dark state. I grabbed a few things out of the drawer of the bedside table and placed them next to me. I draped a towel over his chest because I did not need to put my bare skin on this man's hairy and fat chest. I would do a lot of things, but that wasn't one of them. I straddled his chest, and then said, "Lift your head."

He did and I tied a silk blindfold around his head, blocking his vision. I then placed a ball gag in his mouth and secured it behind his head. I climbed off of him and grabbed a few of my other tools. I made myself comfortable between his legs and then placed a cock ring on his weeping dick. I grabbed the lube and coated my fingers in it. I trailed my hand down to his asshole and breached it without much fanfare. He let out a pained but also pleasurable moan, so I continued to finger his gross asshole. I was lucky I was used to the grossness, because I had run this routine on several men before him, and I would likely run it on plenty of men after him. I added a second finger and then a third, making sure to allow him to open up more naturally. I got my pinky in there too which gave me the leverage I needed to open him up. Before I did anything, I pulled my hand out of him and climbed back up to his ear. I whispered, "You ever get your ass fucked? Hmm?"

His head shook back and forth, indicating to me that this hadn't happened to him. I smiled and headed back down there. I took my dildo and pressed the large, and I mean large, head into him. He whimpered as it entered him, which let me know this was the right move. I attached the huge dildo to me with a strap on harness. It placed the dildo away from any of my lady bits so I wouldn't get off, because who would get off from turning a gross businessman into their bitch. Not me. Well, me, but this one was gross and old. I'd done this with younger men, and I'd gotten a little turned on, but this one? Hell no.

As I pumped in and out, he began to make more and more pleasured noises, which not only made me smile bigger but gave me more ideas on how to torture him. I could see his balls drawing up preparing for orgasm, but because of the ring, he couldn't release. His arms and legs were straining, whilst his head turned read. I continued to grin, and then suddenly pulled out. He whimpered with the denial and I detached the dildo from the harness and made sure the batteries were working. I turned it on and it began to vibrate. I trailed the lubed thing up his chest and rubbed it along his nipples, smiling as the skin wrinkled and tightened. He moaned loudly at the sensation, which made me trail it back down and rub it over his swollen entrance. He shivered at the contact and when the vibrator made its way inside him, he began to shake all over. I slowly positioned the dildo where I wanted it, right against his prostate. He was a thrashing mess, but because of my bindings, he couldn't go anywhere. I hopped off the bed, removed the blindfold, and said, "I think it's time I get something out of this too, right?"

He stared back at me while wriggling and moaning and I grinned. I went back into my drawer and pulled out another, smaller vibrator for me. I placed myself back in between the V of his legs, with my back to him. I began to shimmy out of my underwear and based on the louder whimper, I could tell this was going to be amazing. I spread out my legs so he had a full view of me and I began rubbing the vibrator up and down my pussy, moaning as it took me higher and higher. I whispered quietly over the sound of Stein's moaning, "El, you with me baby?"

"I'm with you. As soon as you're done, I'm going to need some help with a little problem."

I grinned and replied, "I might be able to make something work."

I could hear his sigh in my earbud, which not only took me higher but brought me back to the reason I was doing this. I pushed the vibrator inside me and fucked myself with it until I came. My moan was loud and wanton and I was cursing up a storm. As I came back down, I pulled the vibrator out, climbed back down, put it back in the drawer, and whispered in Stein's ear, "I'll be back in a bit Mr. Stein. I hope this is what you wanted from me," and sauntered out of the room.

The door closed behind me and I was faced with Eliot's wide eyes and heavy breathing. He was leaning back on the couch, with his legs spread wide open to make room for his obvious erection. I smiled and he stared at me; he'd never seen me in an outfit, or lack of one, like this before. I walked over quickly and said, "I can help you out, but I can't stay long because he's right on the knife's edge."

He nodded and I opened up his pants to pull out his very erect cock. I looked at it for a second, placed a gentle kiss right on the head, and then looked up at him and whispered, "Condom?"

He replied, voice nearly a growl, "Clean."

"Same," I replied, a smile on my face, "Pill too."

He grinned and nodded. I settled onto his lap, knees on either side of him, and he guided himself into me. Once I was fully filled, I was panting at the sensation. He placed both hands on my hips and began to pull me up and down on top of him. I leaned down to kiss him and began to move of my own accord. He took his hands off my hips and grabbed onto my nipples and pinched. I let out a keening moan and tightened. He released a grunt and whispered, "Faster?"

I nodded only once and he seemed to settle for a moment before thrusting harder and faster. He seemed to be hitting my G-spot with every thrust and I could feel myself getting closer. I met his every thrust, and we both came at almost the same time. Him with a long groan and me with a short, but loud, shout. Once we were both calmed down, I stood up, kissed him once, and then headed back into the bedroom. Stein was about the color of a stop sign from head to chest and I knew he was desperate for release. I stopped at his head and whispered, "Do you want to eat me, Stein?"

His eyes widened and he frantically nodded. I climbed back up on the bed, pulled the gag, placed a towel over his torso, again, and then arranged myself with his head between my legs. He immediately got to work, and I shivered at the sensation on my over-stimulated clit. He worked pretty hard, but I tended not to get off from someone eating me out, and Stein was no exception. While he was doing that, I was ghosting my hands over his dick, feather-light touches making him regret calling me. I pulled myself away from him and turned around to see his whole mouth and chin glistening with my juices, Eliot's come, and his own saliva. I hopped off the bed and Stein was babbling nonsense. My grin was growing but I wasn't done by a long shot. I went back down to Stein's ass and turned off the vibrator. He quieted just slightly, still desperate for release. I left it in him while I tightened down on all of his ropes so he literally had nowhere to go. I grabbed the gag and wrapped it around Stein's face again. I flipped on the vibrator again, and he was making more incomprehensible noises. I grabbed my crop from my stuff.

I trailed the crop over his wriggling body and I whipped it through the air a few times, listening to the satisfying swish it made. I then began to flog him in earnest. Each hit was a satisfying thwack of flesh and he twitched with each hit. My grin was Cheshire big and utterly unforgiving. I kept at that for a while, getting a few good hits on his dick and making sure he knew who the boss was. I put the crop away and decided to add a little more misery to Stein's life. He couldn't die from it, so what was the harm? I found the tiny button on the cock ring and it came to life with a buzz. Stein's moans and whines got even more high pitched and he was struggling in the ropes I had tied him up with. I took a step back from the bed and just watched Stein. I whispered to El, "How are you holding up?"

"Quinn, when you're done here, we're going to your place and I'm going to take you in every way I know how."

"Who says you're going to be the one doing the taking?" I flirted.

"I do. Now get back to work. He's not nearly broken enough."

I chuckled lowly, and said, "He's close. I might come back out and let you do something."

I could hear his low release of air and I took that as approval, so I grabbed a condom and rolled it onto Stein's dick. I whispered, "I'm going to ride you until I come."

His whimper was pitiful and I laughed. I mounted up and sank down on him and made sure to tighten up for him. Each stroke hit me nicely, and the addition of the vibrating cock ring was a nice touch. I rode him like a bucking bronco, the image bringing a grin to my face. It took a little longer than I would have liked, but I eventually got what I wanted and I was able to climb off him. I grinned again and whispered, "I'll be back again, Stein."

I went into the bathroom quickly to peel off the pasties I had applied and left the bedroom to find El laying on the couch in the living room, dick standing at attention, with his pants still on. He looked my way and I asked, "How do you want me?"

"Gimme a taste."

I nodded and climbed over him so his head was between my legs. He began to lick up and down my very sensitive pussy and I moaned at the contact. I decided I didn't want to leave come stains on the couch, so I sucked down El's cock and he stuttered. He quickly recovered but let out a long moan. His hands were holding onto my hips, but I could feel one of them drifting down to press inside me. I pushed back onto his hand and his tongue flicked over my clit. I shivered and moaned at the rough feeling of his finger in me, and before I could even do anything about it, I was hit with an orgasm the likes of which I'd never felt before. It hit me like a tidal wave and I could feel myself expelling some kind of liquid. I released a scream and pushed back onto El's finger. Once I had come back to myself, I finished him off and hopped off onto wobbly legs. He was staring at me in shock and whispered, "I didn't know you could do that?"

"Neither did I."

He grinned and I sauntered back into the bedroom and Stein. I whispered, "You want to come, don't you."

He nodded quickly and I grinned at him. I added, "You'll come. But only after I'm ready to leave."

I pulled all of my clothes back on, making sure I looked as I did when we arrived. I headed into the bathroom to clean myself up a bit, making sure to take my time with everything. Once I was done, I headed back out and began packing up everything, minus what was in use. I slowly untied his feet and they began to thrash on the bed. I took the gag out of his mouth and whispered, "I'm going to untie your hands. If you make one wrong move, you'll regret it. Clear?"

He nodded and I untied each of his hands and they both went right to his dick. I chuckled and said, "That's not going to help you, Mr. Stein. Not unless I take off that cock ring."

I climbed back onto the bed, careful to avoid his flailing limbs and I opened up his legs to retrieve my dildo. I turned it off while it was still in him, which calmed him down, I pumped it in and out a few times, and then finally pulled it all the way out. I put it back into my bag and then turned to him and said, "That cock ring is yours to keep. I am going to take it off, but you are not to use it on another soul. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded again, much calmer, but still sporting an angry, red, and weeping dick. I flipped off the ring, removed it from his desperate dick, smiled, and said, "You might be the boss, Mr. Stein, but this is why I'm best known for what I do."

He stared after me with a groan as he released all the pent up orgasm, as I walked out and El was waiting by the door for me, looking as if I hadn't squirted all over him a few minutes earlier. I grinned and said, "Let's go. When we get home, you'll have your way with me."

His eyes lit up with mischief and I knew he had a few ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

When we got back into my car at the hotel, El pulled out his phone and called Hardison. He put the phone on speaker and it was answered with, "Everything okay?"

"All good," was El's response, "We're not going to make it back to the office tonight. Quinn needs the time to decompress and I don't want her to be alone. We're going to be off comms for the night. If anything comes up, you know how to reach me in an emergency."

"Gotcha. Quinn, you good?" he asked.

"Fine, Hardison. Stuff like what I just did keys me up a little and I need the time to relax and come back. El will take good care of me. Tell Parker we send our love."

"Will do."

El hung up the phone and we pulled out our buds. He was staring at me from the passenger seat and I just said, "Ask."

"It seems like you've done that before."

"I have. Several times," I replied, knowing what the question was.

"When did it first start?"

I grinned and replied, "About as soon as I turned 18. I knew about the community and I found it helped me when I needed it. I've never told you about my past, but the community gave me the control I so needed in my life, at a time when I felt the most out of control. Plus, it's actually very helpful on jobs."

"Alright," he paused and then added, "Did you ever use it when we knew each other?"

I knew the question he was trying to ask, so I replied, "Of course. I've used it on most people, but I never crossed that line with Damien. He knew what I could do, but he wasn't into it. Looking back, I realized it was because he didn't want me to be in control. The reason it works so well on most people is that I can take command and most don't mind. Damien minded. If he wasn't in control something could happen. Plus, he was slimy and gross. While the asshole I just reduced to tears is gross, there was something about Damien that made me want to keep my distance. But, his clients got several eyefuls of me. Most of the time when they thought they were going to be getting a child. It was a nice chance to remind them that the girls they were seeing through Damien were children. Every time I did this to one of them, I made sure they knew that if they ever called Damien for another appointment I would know about it and I would make sure that their lives were either over or a living hell."

El stared back at me and then whispered, "Well, I hope you don't reserve the outfits for clients."

I grinned and said back, "Oh no. I have an outfit for almost anything and I'm sure we can find one that works for you."

He grinned and we both knew our evening was going to be fun. I needed the comfort of being able to just let loose with someone I trusted and it was clear to me that El hadn't had a good session with someone in a long time. People like him and I, as different as we were, need the release sometimes.

When we pulled up to my apartment, we both headed in and Eliot began to make a meal with whatever was in my kitchen. I pulled my bag into my second bedroom and pulled out everything that had touched Stein. It all needed to be cleaned, not only for sanitary reasons but because I didn't want any traces of DNA to make their way here. After everything was either soaking in disinfectant or drying after being cleaned, I turned to my closet. While I did keep clothes in here for a grift or two, most of that clothing was stored in my actual closet because I wore it more often than I didn't. I mostly used this closet for my lingerie and other costumes of that nature. At this point, I wasn't in the mood for a costume so I stripped down and after showering quickly, pulled on one of my longer dressing gowns. It was white, with see-through sleeves. I loved it because it was comfortable and left much to the imagination, while also setting the mood.

I headed back out to find El putting finishing touches on a plate of raw oysters. I grinned because while I knew what was in my kitchen, I wasn't sure if El would find the oysters and be willing to go through the labor of shucking them. But, he did and I got the feeling we both knew why. I grinned at him and I could see his eyes darken at the sight of me in my dressing gown. He had also put out a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries. I grinned and asked, "Dark, right?"

He chuckled lowly and answered, "Of course. I've got some guac in the fridge if you want it."

"Nah, not right now. Maybe later on."


	11. Chapter 11

A few hours after eating, El and I were both spent and out of breath, laying together on my bed. I don't think I'd had as many orgasms in such a short amount of time, ever. El just brought something out in me and it turned me into a monster. I smiled to myself and whispered, "Thanks. I'm glad we found each other again after all of these years."

"Me too," he replied. He opened his mouth to say something but paused.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you feel about Parker and Hardison?" he asked, voice quiet.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I like them well enough. Why?"

He mumbled something which was rather unintelligible, so I grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look me in the eye. I said, "Again, please, and clearly this time."

He paused again, before sighing and saying, "I've been in love with them for a while."

I grinned and replied, "El, you know I'm not going to keep you from them. Both of them don't seem like the sex types, though, so if you want a relationship with them, go for it, but when or if you need me, I'm here."

"That just feels like I'm taking advantage," he mumbled.

"It's not if I give you permission, El. I've never been a fan of relationships, but if Hardison and Parker are what you want, then go. I might be able to see myself liking them, but it will take some time."

He nodded, accepting my thoughts, and I said, "Now. I think we were in the middle of something important."

He grinned at me and we fell back into each other.

\--

After Eliot and I went another few rounds, we both fell into an exhausted sleep. It had been a long day for me, not only with Eliot, but with Stein, and I knew Eliot was going to need the time to recharge. Honestly, I couldn't remember the last time sex had left me feeling both so exhausted, but also so completely fulfilled. Eliot changed everything for me and I knew that meant I would need to keep him close. He was very important to me.

\--

The next time my eyes opened, it wasn't actually because of me. My sleep was interrupted by the sound of the Ghostbusters theme. I groaned as I woke up, not wanting to deal with who was on the other end, but also knowing if I didn't answer, no good would come my way. I slowly climbed out of bed and answered with, "This had better be good."

The voice on the other end chuckled and asked, "Long day breaking the law?"

A smile tugged at my lips and I answered, "Not quite. Reconnecting with an old friend and making a client regret asking for me."

The silence on the other end was telling, but at the same time, non-judgmental. I asked, "Why are you calling me?"

"I need your help. He's not doing well, Quinn."

I paused, knowing what he was talking about, "You've explored all your options?"

Again, silence on the other end, but quickly there was an answer, "I've explored every option I'd be willing to try. Any other option crosses a line I'm not willing to cross."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and saying, "Alright. Let me make a few arrangements, and I'll head out your way ASAP. You'll pick me up at the airport?"

"Sure."

We said our goodbyes and I turned to see Eliot staring at me. I cuddled back into bed with him and whispered, "I have to go."

"Everything okay?"

"With me? Yeah. With some people, I care about? Not particularly," I replied.

Eliot stared at me and then joked, "Quinn Collins? Caring about people?"

"Ha. Ha. There are people in the world I care about. Two of them came before I ever got into this."

"Yeah? They're normal?" he asked, intrigued.

I chuckled, "I wouldn't call them or me normal, but they're certainly not international criminals. They're infamous for a whole other set of reasons."

I could feel his eyes boring holes in my head before he asked, "Are you going to tell me who they are?"

"I don't know Eliot. I've never introduced people from this life into my old one. Not only is it potentially lethal, but many people don't make it out the same. I'm one of the lucky ones who did."

He sighed and stayed quiet while I thought over my next move. I realized we needed to finish this job and then I would go handle my other stuff. I grabbed my phone and texted the person who had called: _I'll be to you as soon as I can. Just keep him occupied and try not to let him do anything. I have a job to finish and I get the feeling this team I'm working with isn't going to be so happy to let it all go. If it has to happen, do you mind if I bring three people with me?_

I got a quick reply: **_No worries. It's not SO SO bad yet. I guess you can bring people with you. But they're eventually going to find out. As long as you're okay with that, then I don't have a problem. You know he will, but I'll handle that._**

My smile was small but hopeful. I looked back to Eliot and said, "We'll finish this job and then I'll go handle this."

He nodded, knowing from the sound of my voice that my decision was made. We both got up, showered, and got ready to go to the office to debrief. I was looking forward to seeing what Stein did after I left him the day prior. 


	12. Chapter 12

It took far longer than I would have liked, but we finally took down Stein and his entire operation. Every day that passed I got updates on the other situation I was dealing with, but I tried my best to keep my focus on the job at hand. Everyone on the team had asked me if I was doing alright. I brushed them all off, but I knew I was going to have to handle this some way. I wracked my brain on how to handle it, but I realized at some point I would have to let them figure it out on their own.

Once the job was finished, I went straight to my apartment and packed a bag. Generally, I would have a go-bag ready, but this wasn't related to a job, so my go-bags wouldn't really suit my purposes. As I packed, my phone rang, and I answered with, "Please tell me you have no news."

"No news, just calling to check-in."

"I'm packing right now and have a flight leaving later today. Should be to you by the end of the day."

"I'm glad to hear that. Are we having more guests?" he asked.

"Probably. I haven't told them anything, but they're all suspicious."

"Okay. I'll get rooms ready here and you'll text me when you're at the airport," he replied.

"Will do."

We hung up and I heard my door open and looked up to see El. I smiled and said, "I assume Hardison hacked where I'm going?"

He nodded and added, "Three tickets were also purchased. We're coming with. Hardison's been chomping at the bit to know what's going on with you. Plus, I haven't seen Parker this stumped in a long time; she's not a people person, but she knows how people think and you're throwing her off her game. It's nice."

"Well, I'm glad my drama can help," I drawled, unimpressed.

He chuckled and asked, "Almost ready?"

"Yeah. Two more minutes and then we'll go back to the bar."

He nodded. I knew this was going to change everything for me and for the members of the Leverage Team, but if they weren't going to let it go, then that was their own problem, not mine. 

\--

By the time we landed in Kansas, my nerves were all over the place. Plus, I could see the wondering looks on the team's faces and I knew they were intensely curious about what we were doing in Kansas of all places. As we deboarded, I tried to organize my thoughts into something coherent, but it wasn't really working. As we all grabbed our luggage, I pulled out my phone and made a phone call. I had asked Hardison to rent a car so the team could travel because I knew one car wasn't going to be enough. He headed off to grab the car, while I listened to the phone ring, and then it was picked up with, "You landed?"

"Yup. We have our luggage and are just waiting on the rental car."

"Rental car?" he asked.

"We're not all going to fit in the car. I remember nights the three of us were crammed in that back seat, and I don't want a repeat performance."

"Right. I'm almost at the airport. You know what you're looking for," he replied, smile in his voice.

I smiled and told him, "Yeah. See you."

We hung up and all trooped out to the curb to wait. As the minutes ticked by Hardison texted me and let me know he had the rental and was on his way. I replied in the affirmative and then heard the distinct sound of an engine. I looked up and saw the sleek lines of a black '67 Chevy Impala roll up. I grinned at the car, it reminding me of my childhood. The car pulled up and paused, engine idling. The person in front of the wheel got out of the car and grinned at me. I grinned back and ran over, getting swept up in the arms of the driver. We hugged for a minute and when we separated, he placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled and said, "Missed you, Sammy."

"It's Sam. And I missed you too, Quinn."

I grinned at him and chuckled. I turned around to see the team, including Hardison, staring at me. Before I could get a word out, I heard Sam's breath hitch and I turned to see him pale as a ghost. "Sam?"

"Uh, who's that?" he asked, pointing right at Hardison.

"Um, that's Hardison. He's a hacker?" I replied, not really knowing what he wanted me to say.

"You tested them?"

"Was I born yesterday? Of course, I did," I replied.

He sighed and said, "Sorry. Looks just like the dude who murdered me."

My heart stopped in my chest when I realized what was going on and I felt the blood run from my cheeks. I whispered, "Oh."

He added, "If you tested him, it's cool. It might just take some getting used to."

I nodded and turned back around to see the team looking concerned. I smiled and said, "Sorry. Uh, guys? This is Sam Winchester. Sam, this is Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison, and Parker."

They all looked at me and Eliot seemed to be the first to recover and asked, "How do you know him?"

"Right. He's my twin brother," I replied, a sheepish smile on my face.

Jaws were on the floor and I turned, allowing them to recover and I asked Sam, "How's Dean?"

"He's been better, but at least he's not a demon."

"And Cas?" I asked.

"Doing his best to keep Dean from going off the deep end."

"Lots of sex?" I asked, a smile playing at my lips.

"So much sex. Thank god for the bunker's soundproofing."

I chuckled and turned back around to see the team still staring at me. 


	13. Chapter 13

"What? I didn't tell you everything. You shouldn't be so shocked," I deadpanned.

Hardison replied, "I looked into you and found nothing."

"Hardison, I'm a hacker. Did you really think you'd find something?" I asked.

He stared back and then smiled. I smiled and looked at Eliot who was still trying to figure something out. He asked, "So the reason you got into the thing with Stein?"

"More complicated than just family, but related."

He nodded and I could see the look in his eyes. Parker spoke up with, "He's tall."

"That he is. I'm the shortest of the Winchester clan. We should get going. Dean is probably wondering where Sam is, and when that happens, things tend to go wrong faster than I'd like to admit," I said, looking to the group.

They all nodded and piled into the rental while I hopped into the passenger seat with Sam. I grinned at being back in the car and whispered, "Hey Baby. It's been a while."

Sam chuckled and said, "Dean would be happy to hear you talking to her like that."

"Still unhealthily obsessed with her?"

"Always, Quinn. Let me call him and let him know we're on the way back," Sam said.

He picked up the phone and dialed, putting it on speaker. Two rings later, it was answered with, "Sam? Where are you?"

Sam looked at me and I took that as my cue, "Hey, Dean."

"Q?" he asked, voice a whisper.

"Yup, it's me. Sam and I are on the way back to the bunker. I brought some friends with me."

"Why are you here?" he asked, voice still quiet.

"Sam called. He said he needed some help."

"Q, we're all good," he replied, voice more confident.

"Not according to Sam you're not. But I'll see for myself when I see you. Love you, Dee."

"Love you too, Q," he replied.

Sam hung up and added, "He's been getting a little worse, but everything is stable. He might lose it over Hardison, who looks like a carbon copy of the guy who literally stabbed me in the back, but otherwise, he should be fine."

I nodded, processing how everything was going to work out. As the drive continued, I watched Sam and I could see the shadows under and in his eyes. I filed that away for further looking into and processed how I was going to tell the Leverage team about the things that lurked in the dark. I figured it was going to turn into something much bigger than I wanted it to be, but at the same time, I knew it had to be done.

As we pulled up to the bunker, my eyes widened at the sight. We pulled into the garage and I was awed by the array of cars. Sam smiled and said, "Dean loves this place."

"Not shocking," I replied, "You go ahead. I need to explain things to these guys. Okay?"

He nodded, adding, "Dean's not going to wait long. Why don't you just tell them to wait a few minutes and come see Dean and Cas, and then you can explain."

I thought it over, knowing that Dean had never been the patient type. I nodded and followed Sam inside, after texting Eliot to tell everyone to wait for me to come back out, not really knowing where I was going. We arrived in what appeared to be a library and Dean was sitting with a book. I smiled and drawled, "Dean Winchester, reading a book. Never thought I'd see the day."

He looked up at me and grinned, getting up and sweeping me into his arms. "Hi, Q."

"Hi, Dee."

He released me and I added, "I have to go explain everything to my people, so I'll be back in a minute."

He stared at me, and then said, "You didn't tell them?"

"They didn't ask for many details. Plus, I didn't want to make them scared."

"I don't know if that's the way to make them not scared, but you do you," his voice quiet.

I smiled and looked to Sam asking, "You'll explain?"

He nodded, face sad. I turned around, heading to go and face the music.


	14. Chapter 14

When I arrived back in the garage, the group was exploring the space. I smiled and said, "Welcome to the Men of Letters bunker."

All eyes were on me and Eliot asked, "Men of Letters?"

I nodded and added, "An underground organization dedicated to the study and exploration of the Supernatural and the Occult."

That's when there was a pause in the air and everyone was just staring at me. Hardison was the first to break with, "Occult?"

"Yup. Demons, et cetera."

Eyes widened and everyone paled. No one was really moving, so I just stayed where I was and allowed them to process this. I headed over to Dean's mechanic set up and sat down on the stool that was there. As time passed, my phone rang with a text, and Sam had said: **_Everything okay?_**

_Sure. Waiting for them to process._

Sam's reply was a smiley face and I involuntarily smiled. I looked back up and they all had moved into a clump and were whispering. I just decided to wait them out. I didn't want to make them think I was trying to pull one over on them. I was explaining the truth. A few minutes later, they all turned and headed over to me. Eliot was the one to ask, "I think we're going to need more information?"

I chuckled and replied, "It's a long story, but I'll give you the cliff notes. Ever heard of the expression making a deal with the devil?"

The three of them nodded and I continued, "It's not impossible. For years, Heaven and Hell were conspiring to begin the apocalypse as predicted in Revelation."

All of them paled and Hardison asked, "You mean Michael and Lucifer?"

I nodded and continued, "In order for that to happen, many things needed to occur before. It started with my parents' meeting. Heaven made it possible for them to meet, but when my dad died, my mom made a deal with a demon to bring him back. She didn't think anything of it, but six months after Sam and I were born, he came to collect on his deal. He killed my mother, cutting her open and burning her on the ceiling of mine and Sam's nursery. That night, my father became obsessed with finding the thing that killed her, and every evil thing in between. Plus, the demon dripped blood into Sam's mouth, trying to make him good enough to lead a demon army. That's how I grew up. Never in one place for longer than a few weeks, living hand to mouth, hustling pool, and credit card schemes. Sam and I both wanted out. He got into Stanford and went that way, but I got out and got into this business, among other things. My father disowned both of us. Three years after we left, Dean went to find Sam because my dad had been on a job for too long. Neither of them could find me, but two years later, they finally did and told me dad was dead and that Dean had made a deal with a demon to save Sam's life. The guy that killed my brother apparently looked like Hardison."

Again, there was a gasp, and everyone seemed to pale. I smiled sadly and went on, "I found out that Dean only had a year to live. After that year went by, he was taken to Hell. I tried to help Sam, but I was working for Moreau at the time so there wasn't much I could do. Four months later, Sam called me and told me Dean was alive. I guess he was raised from Hell by an angel."

"Angels are real?" Hardison asked.

"I guess so. According to what I know, they're dicks. Other than Cas. But I went to see Dean when I found out he was alive, but once I knew he was okay, I went back to Moreau. I've kept in contact since then, but sporadically. Sam called me because he needed another set of hands on this project."

The three of them stared at me and I knew they were processing. I just waited. As they processed, I thought about my life up to this point and I never realized how important Sam and Dean were to me until I hadn't spoken to or seen them in years. I realized I needed to keep in better contact with both of them. Before another thought could make its way through my head, Parker asked, "Can we meet Dean?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We headed into the bunker proper and I could hear the surprised noises leaving their mouths. I added, "Nothing here is yours to take. All of it belongs to the Men of Letters, and some of it is probably cursed or warded to hell and back."

We entered and I saw Sam and Dean hunched over a book. I smiled and they both looked up. Dean scanned and paused on Hardison. I could see his anger deepen and I added, "Not the guy who killed Sam, Dee. I tested them all when I met them. None of them are bad."

I could see the anger lessen and he called, "Cas?"

Another set of footsteps made its way into the room and everyone looked at the man in the trench coat. I smiled and said, "Cas. Nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Quinn. What can I do for you, Dean?" he asked.

"Verify that none of them are demons?" he asked.

Cas looked over the five of them and then said, "None of them are possessed. Although Alec Hardison has the demon's mark. But it never grew."

I stared at Hardison whose eyes were the size of saucers. He asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Cas smiled wanly and replied, "It means that you and Sam are more similar than either of you will ever admit, but for some reason, your abilities never developed."

"Abilities?" he squeaked.

"Yeah," Sam interjected, "All of the kids who were affected by demon blood had some kind of ability. Mine was telekinesis and prophetic visions. Some had super strength, or the ability to control demons. I don't know how it's possible that your abilities never developed."

I could see Hardison was on the edge of a panic attack, so I said, "Okay, slow down. Hardison, breathe. Nothing is wrong with you and nothing is going to happen. If something were to happen to you, it already would have happened. Sam and Dean stopped something terrible from happening, so you're safe."

He seemed to be calming down and everyone seemed to relax. I looked to Eliot and he was staring at me with something akin to awe. I smiled and then he said, "Quinn, do they know about what you do?"

I stared back at him, daring him to continue. Dean decided to open his big mouth and said, "The criminal thing? Yeah. She's gotten us out of a few scrapes. Plus, she's no worse than us."

Eliot looked at both Sam and Dean and then asked me, "And the other thing?"

"What other thing?" Sam asked, staring at me.

"Doesn't matter. El, shut up. I'll tell them when I want to."

There was tension in the room and it was making me uncomfortable. I sighed and took Sam and Dean aside into another part of the bunker. They were both looking at me and I said, "If I tell you, you have to swear to me you'll never tell another soul."

They looked at each other and then back at me and said together, "We swear."

I took a deep breath and began speaking, "After Dad kicked me out, I started working as a stripper. It was the only way for me to earn money that I actually liked. Once I'd been doing that for a while, someone invited me to learn more about the BDSM community. I took it all in. It helped me feel like I had some control over my life, which hadn't happened ever. I felt powerful and in control in a way that I hadn't in a long time."

I chanced a look up and both of them were staring at me, jaws open. Dean broke the silence with, "Dom or sub?"

I started at his question, and looked at him suspiciously, before answering, "Switch, but mostly dom."

He grinned and looked to Sam, who had a hard look in his eyes. He asked, "You ever get hurt doing it?"

"Nah. Nothing that couldn't be repaired quickly or with time."

He smiled predatorily, and asked, "You involved with Eliot?"

My jaw dropped and I replied, shock in my tone, "We're not involved in that together. Generally, only use it as a way to manipulate clients. But, El is a switch as well, and he's in love with his teammates."

They grinned and winced at the same time and Sam added, "Good. We wouldn't want you with someone who didn't understand. You okay with that?"

I nodded and looked to Dean, saying, "I'm not sure. Sub?"

He nodded and his cheeks flamed. I grinned and asked, "Cas a good dom, or do I need to have a conversation with him?"

"He's wonderful."

"Sam?" I asked.

"Switch. With men, Dom, and with women, it depends on the woman. You got a plan to deal with that situation?"

I nodded and we walked back in to find everyone in the same position. I went to Eliot and reached for his ear. I whispered, voice sultry, "They approve, and maybe later I'll treat you to a little sub action?"

I pulled back to see his face tomato red. Dean spoke up with, "You hurt her, no one will find your body."

He nodded seriously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm presuming here that Sam, Dean, and Cas know or did research on the BDSM community.


End file.
